<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please by themuffintears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948767">Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuffintears/pseuds/themuffintears'>themuffintears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, Set in the minecraft world, set after the bath water stream, set between the festival and nov 16th war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuffintears/pseuds/themuffintears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re getting all Schlatty, Tubbo,” Tommy says, grinning at himself as he climbs out of their makeshift lair. “Ever since you’ve hung around Schlatt, you start going: I don’t care, I don’t care about other people.”</p>
<p>Tubbo weakly laughs at Tommy’s ‘joke’. </p>
<p>Part of Tubbo selfishly hopes Tommy notices the strained forceness behind it.</p>
<p>The other part takes all day to realize he needs to communicate with his best friend—no matter how hard it is to get past the lump in his throat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey! i actually wrote this out the day after the tommy and tubbo selling bath water stream (the vod can be found <a href="https://youtu.be/q2RctrCf7BU">here</a>, and the dialogue in the summary is taken from 41:00).<br/>i had been thinking about tubbo's character taking the schlatt joke to heart- then all the streams this past week inspired me to finish the editing,, bc tommy's then-joke kinda links to what they've said canonically now :(</p>
<p>thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy curled his fingers around the cool furnace handle and pulled, wrinkling his nose at the intense heat’s greeting. He sighed; the potatoes had at least ten more minutes till they were fully cooked. He shut it, stuffed his hands into his pockets, and rocked back on his heels, glancing at the opposite side of the ravine where Tubbo scooped fresh water from the trickling stream into glass bottles.</p>
<p>The early part of the day full of light-hearted antics starkly contrasted Pogtopia’s quiet evening, void of Wilbur and Techno because they were who knows where, leaving just the two boys. </p>
<p>Tubbo in particular had gone weirdly quiet. At first Tommy didn’t comment on it, figuring he was simply tired from everything. But then his laughs at Tommy’s jokes became shorter than usual, his eyes not crinkling the way they should.</p>
<p>Tommy was worried, to say the least. </p>
<p>He cleared his throat, but his, “Tubbo?” still came out in a small voice. </p>
<p>“What’s up?” Tubbo said, bending to methodically cork the water bottles.</p>
<p>“Are you . . . all right?” Tommy blinked at Tubbo’s back. </p>
<p>Tubbo’s head slightly turned, and his jaw ticked before he said, “Yeah, m’fine.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Tommy muttered, flipping a chest lid open with much more force than necessary.</p>
<p>(On these kinds of days, Tommy wished he could pry Tubbo’s feelings open, see what was wrong, and fix it himself, quick and easy. He supposed he wasn’t much better himself when he was upset, given how long it took for him to stop lashing out, sit down, and talk. But still.)</p>
<p>“Actually,” Tubbo began, and Tommy startled; Tubbo was now at his side, having apparently crossed the ravine. “I do want to ask something. If you have time.”</p>
<p>Tommy laughed shortly, saying, “I’ve got all the time in the world.” He shut the chest’s lid with a soft <i>click</i>. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>Tubbo took a deep breath, then glanced anywhere but Tommy’s eyes. “Look, please . . .” He trailed off, hindered by his wobbling bottom lip. He shook his head, bringing it down to rest in his hands. </p>
<p>Tommy took a step forward, stretching a cautious hand out.</p>
<p>Then Tubbo lifted his head and <i>flinched</i>. </p>
<p>Tommy swallowed and withdrew his hand, taking in Tubbo’s eyelashes thick with freshly-shed tears.</p>
<p>“Please don’t compare me to Schlatt, Tommy.”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p><i>Oh</i>. </p>
<p>Tubbo continued, his shoulders wiggling a bit as he straightened up. “I had to be a little more . . . confident when I was in Manberg. Otherwise my head would’ve been bitten off.” </p>
<p>Tubbo paused to collect his wavering voice, but one second of eye contact was all it took for full-on sobs to break out. His face contorted, and he pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes as he stammered through the words. “And- and it kinda carried over to here. So if we’re having fun and I get sarcastic please- <i>please</i> don’t call me Schlatt.”</p>
<p>Then, Tubbo gripped the front of Tommy's shirt and pressed his forehead against his chest. </p>
<p>Tommy stood wide-eyed, then slowly wrapped his arms around Tubbo, holding him loose enough so he could slip away if he wanted to. </p>
<p>Tubbo didn’t. Instead, he curled close to Tommy’s guilty heartbeat and cried.</p>
<p>Tommy sniffed, tears freely falling down his cheeks. He began murmuring apologies and other nonsense and hugged Tubbo just a little tighter. </p>
<p>Tommy really couldn’t be any more grateful for Tubbo in that moment, for his willingness to talk, to be vulnerable, to be his best friend.</p>
<p>He really couldn’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you enjoyed, kudos are appreciated but not required.<br/>i hope you have a great rest of your day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>